heroesfsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravi Everson
Ravi K. Everson is a 12-year-old boy who was adopted and born in from India. His first language is Hindi, but he is able to speak English. He is very nice. When he was new at Walden Academy, he tried to make friends but was ignored. This was sad because he was excited. He tried doing things but he was made fun of. But he made friends after being sad. History Ravi, is originally from India before being adopted by the Ross family a month before the events in New York, New Nanny. Even though they thought he was going to be a baby. He is eager to learn American culture and loves his seven-foot Lizard, Mrs. Kipling. He seems to get pranked a lot by his brother Luke and his younger sister Zuri. Ravi's first language is Hindi, but knows how to speak English very well. He is really fun and loves family. It is possible he is from Calcutta, in British India, as shown in Used Karma. Ravi and Mr. Kipling watch The Real Housewives of New York but more often watch The Real Housewives of New Delhi for a real catfight as told in, The Talented Mrs. Kipling. He found Mrs. Kipling in a swamp in India. And he did what any other boy would do to a rare Indian egg- sit on it until it hatches. It was also revealed that Morgan and Christina were expecting Ravi to be a baby in Gotcha Day due to a typo on his birth certificate. Personality Ravi is a normal kid. He loves video games, and his pet Mrs. Kipling. He is aganist violence, as seen in "New York, New Nanny". He loves his new life in New York, but is fluent in Hindi, shown in "The Talented Mr. Kipling" along with not being good in a crisis. Ravi worries about other people as seen in "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'", '''when Bertram was supposed to be taken by a black shadow. In the episode, "Are You Cooler Than a Fifth Grader?", it is revealed that he has a crush on Selena Gomez, saying that his peppers are hotter than her and then saying, "I love you, Go-Go." Description Ravi looks like a typical Indian boy with sleek black hair, brown eyes and olive colored skin. Powers and abilities * '''Optical Fire Bolts: Ravi can fire bols of fire from his eyes * Energy Beam: Ravi can fire concentrated beams of energy to injure, burn, or kill his enemies Relationships Jessie Prescott Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Jessie sticks up for him and solves the problem. Emma Everson Emma and Ravi, along with Luke, often form a trio. Not much is said about how close they are individually. Luke Everson Ravi is Luke's younger brother adopted from India. Luke enjoys pulling pranks on Ravi, but they do share a good brotherly relationship. Zuri Everson Zuri's second-oldest brother. She cares for Ravi deep down. They are very close siblings. In one episode, she informs Ravi that Luke is using him so Luke doesn't have to do any work on his report. Arah Ravi's sister never knew about on August 31, 2013 Arah came to GrandEdgeCITY to meet her brother.